New Chance
by Shadow235
Summary: When Clary has such a crappy life she doesn't think anything could make it better but surprisingly when she gets to her new school she actual has something to enjoy. With more friends than she's ever had who actually care for her and try help her when she shows up with bruises she thinks her life might finally be all right. Lets see how long that lasts.
1. Chapter 1

**Mortal instruments characters new story !**

Chapter one.

I jump awake startled by the alarm my head, cheek and stomach hurt and I don't have to remember yesterday to know who most likely did this to me. My dad, Valentine. It sometimes changed and instead of the abuse I get from my father I would get some from my brother but sometimes - the worst time- it was both of them.

I look over at the clock to see its 6 o'clock and i need to get ready to start my new school. I had to leave my old school apparently because the teachers were to involved and started to notice when I had bruises and one ask me if I needed to call the police, but I gave a convincing performance of being a cluts so no one got involved so now I had a new school to go to. Yay (that was sarcastic by the way).

I got out of bed and started to get ready taking a short shower and spending most of my time apply subtle make up that would hide the new bruise surfacing from last night when I "disrespected" my dad even though I hadn't said a word to him I never do.

My phone went off again but instead of an alarm it was a text from my best friend simon, he's the only person in the world who gets me and doesn't judge me like most of the people in my last school did. He is the only person in the world I really talk to but he doesn't know my secret I'll never tell anyone how I'm abused its to personal, to humiliating.

Bang! Bang! Bang! That was my brother knocking on the door I can tell because if it was my dad he wouldn't have knocked. He's only a year older than me and has tormented me since he first met me even when I was a baby, him and my father both blame me for my mothers passing when she gave birth to me although Jonathan (my brother) doesn't really care he just uses it as an excuse that is considered acceptable for beating me in this house.

I don't always get hit over the years I found hiding places but the numbers of where I can hide in this house are getting lower hence why I have a bruise on my face as my latest spot was discovered and they ripped up my art book I was drawing in saying that I shouldn't hide it was disrespectful and I needed to be taught a lesson. I don't spend much time in the house and you can clearly see why I stay with simon most of the time when he's not with his band the mortal instruments, sometimes I do go with him though to practice and he doesn't complain when I try to distract him with my "fangirllish freak outs" as he likes to call them when something new comes out like a new episode of pretty little liars or a new book I really want.

I really wish at this moment he was in New York and not on holiday so I could hide out at his place but I can't, so I slide out of bed and unlock the door preparing to see my brothers angry face because no doubt I took to long to answer the door. Instead I see a smile and I was confused at first because this is one of my brothers genuine smiles and not his fake one he normal plasters on his face." I have great news" he whispered and i have not idea what he's on about.

"What do you mean what news?" I ask a little curious what to what would make him smile an actual smile.

" Dad didn't tell you but I'm moving to the new school with you this time so you will at least know one person in the school there" he said.

My heart stop and I swear I started to swerve for a second but I latched onto the door so Jonathan couldn't tell that I clearly did not think this was good news. I hadn't gone to the same school to him in years and it was my only time I knew I could get away with being away from them without getting a call or a text every so often wanting to know my exact location; honestly I'm surprised they haven't put a tracker on me yet.

My brother stands there still smiling clearly waiting for me to answer so I smile my best fake smile that neither of them seem to know is fake and say,"That's great its been years since we've been to the same school!"

" Yeah dad though it might look weird to the new school that I wasn't with you, but don't worry you wont have to stay with me because I have a different lunch break so you can make your own friends" he says with a smirk knowing that I didn't make new friends at my last school, where as Mr popular over there literally walks into a room and will automatically gain a fan group because something about his hight and blond hair apparently made him "irresistibly". I've herd that from so many girls its unbelievable(gag!).

"Oh and one more thing," he turned me then tossed me up against the wall, "dad said I cant act like I normally do around you when at school. I know such a disappointment." and with that he pushed his lips against mine whilst I tried to scramble away he laughed and just kept me there a little longer just to prove he was stronger than me and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

"Good bye Clary." He said leaving me in my room feeling sick and angry that he kept pulling this shit on me. Last time he gave me hicky and I got called a whore by the entire year for a month before it died down, honestly I don't even get why they called me that the cheerleaders had a new boyfriend everyday but as soon as a little bruises appears on my neck that's just unacceptable. The only reason it died down in the end was because new gossip started flying around after a hit one of the cheerleaders who stole my clothes in gym and I was just sick of everything and i beat the crap out of her, lucky she didn't press charges and hence another reason why I'm going to a new school. If the teachers didn't get involved with my bruises that would be another reason I would move because I didn't behave properly, it just so happens that in my last school both of those things happened so I kind of had to move school.

I jogged down the stairs hopping to avoid another encounter with my brother and knowing my dad wouldn't be up at this time, thank god. I slipped out the house and mounted onto my shiny black motorcycle, the apology present I got after dad hit me a little to hard in the stomach and I was ill for like a week, really it's just a bribe to not tell and I don't know why he bothers cause I couldn't tell even if I wanted to because they have both assured me that if I ever told I wouldn't just get a beating and even though my life seems crappy it's still my life and I only have to put up with them for two more years before high school was over and I'm off to college and out of there lives, forever!

I herd my brother call love you out to me in his mocking tone of voice as a turned on the engine masking the sound of the growl that escapes my lips. Just remember you will escape. You will escape. You will escape. And that though swirled around in my head all the way to school.

.~.

I get to school on time and walk into the office to get my schedule seeing that I had PE last which was kind of disappointing because I love PE and even if I'm not as good as my brother with physical strength, I was still good at sports and no one could ever beat me at running even though I am really short which seems to piss off a lot of the guys I race. In my last school I remember some "athletic god" as he was referred to bet me a hundred dollars that I couldn't beat him at track. We agreed to only one lap and I still beat him by like 10 whole seconds, at the time I was new and no one really believed I could have done it so it was understandable to be greeted with everyone's shocked faces and one very angry god who just lost all his money, boo hoo; I ended up buying some new art supplies with that after my brother wrecked mine for the millionth time.

I head to my first lessons suffering through English then trig and when third lesson arrived I was ready to quit and call it a day until I realised it was art and not some other torturous lesson that I hate. I walked in a little late as I got lost , not for the first time, and took a seat next to a girl with raven dark hair who clearly wasn't interested in what the teacher was saying and was instead discreetly playing angry birds on her phone. I sit there awkwardly trying not to hit my stomach on the tables which were to low for the high chairs so if I moved to much I would bang my newly bruised stomach and I could move back because the jerk behind me was leaning back on his chair leaving me no room to move. ugh!

Once the teacher was finally finished we set to work doing the cliché of drawing a bowl of fruit. "God way to be original." the girl next to me muttered reading my mind and I couldn't help but snort at that. She seemed to just notice me then, and I could tell straight away that I mustn't have done a god job at putting on my make-up today because she grimaced and looked away. It didn't seem to stop her talking though I think nothing could probably stop that by the way she started chatting and asking me questions and being a genuinely nice person. I had to shade some of the truth about myself though but she didn't seem to notice instead she spent most of her time complaining about her brother's saying she was the only girl and I could totally relate to her except her mam wasn't gone just always busy at work.

I was really sad when class was over but then I realised it was lunch and that wasn't so bad because Izzy (the girl I sat next to) offered for me to join her and her friend's, so I gladly accepted seeing as no one else offered and I would have been eating lunch alone again like my last school.

Walking in I only grabbed an apple and a bottle of water not feeling hungry then I followed Izzy to her table which by the way was one of the most loudest tables in the whole place and I instantly felt out of place. But Izzy just smiled at me over her shoulder and I sat down next to her everyone's eye's instantly going to the new person at there table and I felt the blush creep into my cheeks as people I didn't even know started scrutinising me.

Finally one of the boys broke the silence but not with something I want to discuss." Who gave you that shiner on your cheek?" a dark haired boy that looked a lot like Isabel asked me."A boyfriend?"

"Alec!" Izzy exclaimed." You cant just ask someone that. Honestly do you not understand boundaries. But now that you have asked who gave that to you, was it your boyfriend?"

Nope just my disturbed father." No some girl in my last school gave this to me after I punched her." the table went silent after that and they stared at me in disbelief which I totally expected because no one ever thought I would fight back which was a big mistake to make because before my dad became an abusive ass-hole he taught me a lot of fighting techniques and how to be strong without showing a lot of muscle.

"Your kidding right." a girl opposite me said and I think I herd someone call her Maia before I sat down. She looked completely shocked at my bluntness and I know they're going to ask for details its a good thing I'm a natural liar.

"No I'm not she stole my clothes after gym and had been spreading rumours that I was a whore and I was sick of it so I just punched her and took my clothes back." that was actually true I still remember that moment it had felt so good to knock her down, funny thing was she became less of a bitch after that she never actually punched me back.

"WOW. No offence but I wouldn't think your the kind of girl that would stick up for herself, like that" she added the last bit as an after thought.

I Just smiled and said," None taken no one ever thinks that I am capable of doing it."

"Well nice to meet you I'm Maia, this is Alec,"she pointed to the one who Izzy yelled at before,"this is Jordan," she pointed to the person on her other side," that is Magnums,"pointed to someone wearing a blue glittered head band in his hair and had cat like eyes," you obviously already know Iz and that is Jace" She pointed to the person sitting next to Izzy who had cute blond hair and actual golden eyes, no fricken way! How awesome would it be to have gold eyes instead of the common washed out green that I have.

"I'm Clary, nice to meet you." I say with a genuine smile this school ins't so bad after all, I haven't seen my brother all day. I spent the rest of lunch talking and getting to know the people on the table except for Jace who like Izzy had said was a complete dick head, not that he talked to me much he seemed have a conversation with every girl who flung themselves at him, literally in one case where a girl actually bounced up to him and "fell" into his lap, and I'm the whore, god!

When the bell finally went I realised I had another lesson with Izzy and followed her to our next class and it wasn't actually that bad having a friend it made the class way more interesting as we sat in the back not paying attention and instead she pointed out people in the class and dished out all the gossip she could remember about them, it was pretty funny.

.~.

When I finished getting ready for PE - carefully hiding my bruises- I headed outside alone Izzy had a different lesson so I won't have her in PE which is kind of sad I like having her around she reminded me a little bit of simon only less nerdy. We met on the field with the boy half of the class and were told we were doing laps of the field today and everyone but me groaned. I don't get why people hate running so much its really good and no matter how many different schools I've been to I always end up on the team which is fun because I love to spend time away from home.

We set of after the teacher told us we only had to do ten laps say that we should be able to finish that in time and if not they can stay after school to complete it. I ignored the pain in my stomach like every other time just because I was injured didn't mean I was going to stop doing what I love. I lapped everyone in what felt like seconds. I was on my 7th lap whilst mostly everyone else was only on their 3rd and every time I passed Jace who happened to be in my PE class he would glare at me because even though I haven't lapped him as much as the others he clearly was the best runner in the school before I showed up and I smiled which seemed to just annoy him more.

I finished way before everyone else and the teacher was looking at me dumbfounded how a girl as little as me could out run the tall athletic lads I was in the class with. She headed toward me were I lay on the ground panting after sprinting the last lap,"You are a really good runner what's your name again?"

"My names Clary miss." I reply politely.

"Clary how would you like to be on the running team here I know it's a little after try outs but I think I could squeeze you in, you really are an excellent runner." she praised

I smiled and thanked her telling her that it would be amazing to be on the team and she seemed pleased to hear it as she walked away to make sure the rest of the class was not slacking.

Jace was the second to fish and he was just below ten minutes behind me I think although I couldn't really be sure because i didn't have a watch on. He made his way over to me and I was confused there was an entire field he could sit on he didn't have to come to me.

"Your a real good runner," he gasped between breaths," that's real impressive how a girl your size can out run me" he smirks and i just cant help my reaction its become automatic over the years of dealing with boys with egos the size of mount Everest.

"God what an ego!" I blurt and that seems to shock him more than anything obviously he isn't called out a lot by people or most likely girls.

"You know that's not how you make a good first impression" he said his grin plastered back on his face,

"Technically this isn't your first impression, I did sit with you at lunch so that was your first impression of me ." I state just so I don't have to admit I have poor social skills sometimes , okay most of the time.

"We didn't really talk much you mainly talked to my sister."

"Yeah well your sisters interesting, unlike you cause you are clearly so amazing since we are having such an exhilarating conversation."

That gets a laugh out of him."Ha ha your actually all right Clary."

"Oh thank god I've been dying for your approval all day." I couldn't help it I had to say it, it might knock his ego down a peg which according to Iz grows bigger everyday.

Instead of being offended he just simply says "Who wouldn't." which startled a laugh straight out of me. Okay so maybe Jace wasn't that bad he might just be a sore loser which explains the daggers he threw at me whilst running. Maybe this school could actually be all right and not like the ones before it if I'm lucky I might last the two years here which wouldn't be to bad.

 **Tell me what you think of the story so far i know it can be better just need a few ideas thank you xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

After PE I make why way out of school towards my bike wanting to just drive around for a while and not go home. But no such luck seeing as my bike wasn't where I parked it and instead was on top of my brothers car strapped down so there was clearly no way I could convince him I could ride home if he already did that; just friggen great.

I bumped into Izzy on the way out and she smiled and stopped to talk to me which my brother obviously didn't expect seeing as I didn't make friends in my last school- although I wasn't there that long- he must have assumed I wouldn't here as well. To bad.I smile at Iz and finally listen to what she's been saying.

"...so anyway I was wondering if you would like to come over to mine I could take you there in my car if you don't want to drive there?" it was like a light shinning down from heaven I had a way out of going ! YES! YES!

"Yeah I would love to it would be great. I'll just have to tell my brother he's waiting for me" I point to Jonathan waiting by his car clearly getting impatient that Izzy is talking to me for so long.

"Yeah no problem" she said wondering off to her car waiting for me to come back. I make my way over to Jon who is trying to get a girl to leave him alone which was strange he always liked to use girls then loose them, he was a really big player in his old school. Then as the girl turned around I realized why it was one of the few of his dates that I actually remembered-I think her name was Aline- because she got so wasted at a party and came home with Jon , then threw up all over his room which was hilarious but he had been disgusted and sent her away and now she clearly must be trying to apologise. Poor thing you have no idea how cruel he is he isn't worth the apology.

" Hey," I interrupt her whilst she's talking gaining my brother attention." I'm going to Izzy's house tonight she invited me over so thanks for taking care of my bike I'll call dad and tell him where I am." I say it in a rush turning around and run off leaving before my brother can say anything but by the look still on his face he is to shocked to respond anyway, jeez its not like I was a total freak.

I get into Izzy's car and she pulls out before I even have my belt on."Your brother seemed Kind of shocked that you weren't coming home what's that about?" Izzy asked innocently.

"Nothing just I really only hang around with my best friend and he thinks I'm a complete freak so of course I couldn't have a friend. Just usual brother and sister hatred."

Izzy laughed at that obviously she can relate to it at times but she has no idea what its like to only have a brother that treats you nicely if there are other people near by. I'm kind of jealous right now I mean Izzy may have three brothers but I would give up anything in the world in a heart beat to tackle on three normal people instead of one scary brother, which lets face it he can get real scary when he's mad.

" That's okay though cause at least you know he cares for you otherwise why would he give you a ride home from school."

Only to keep up appearances as my dad likes to say. I have such a messed up family I have no idea how Mam couldn't have known her husband was like this since apparently they have known each over for like ever. Speaking of Valentine I will need to call him like now or there will be a lot of yelling when I get home if I don't get to my room fast enough." I'm just gonna ring my dad 'Kay."

Pulling out my phone I dial his number and he answers almost immediately clearly Jon got to him first oh goodie!"Where are you going and why didn't you tell me."

" I'm going to my friend Izzy's house and how could I tell you sooner since she just asked me to go when I got out of school, Dad." and even though my logic is flawless he will still argue I guaranteed it he doesn't know when he's fighting a stupid meaningless battle that I don't actually care if he wins.

"Well how come Jon manage to text me before you then. How would he know before you miss smarty pants." god he is clearly drunk he sounds like a two year old "miss smarty pants" , what 40 year old man says that.

"I told him before I got in the car he must have texted or rang you like as soon as I told him. I'm sorry I didn't ring straight away but it was only a couple of minutes. Okay?" I hope that's good enough.

"Fine but I want you back soon to make dinner." Then he hung up without saying goodbye, just like every other time. Well at least I avoided an argument.

" Not that I was eavesdropping but..." Izzy started," what's the big deal if you come over to my house."

Oh crap! "Um...well I promised my dad that I would... do the shopping this week and the shop will shut soon so he just wanted to know where I was going" not my best lie but I think that's pretty convincing for now.

"Oh okay. Well if you want we can go shopping after and then you wont get in trouble."

"No its fine I'll just go tomorrow I don't have my money on me so its all right I wont drag you around the shop with me."

"Okay if your sure" she looks sceptical about this but I just nod and smile and we talk about this band she loves that just so happens to be Simon's band the mortal instruments. I don't tell her I know them but I do talk about the songs and everything. That may seem weird me not telling her that my best friend is in the band but the thing is Simon isn't one of the people in high school who starts a band that never goes anywhere seeing as he is already famous. He's had two chart hits just this year and he will probably get another one soon because I just heard a his new song during one of their practices and it is really good, like amazingly good.

Izzy is busy freaking out about how they are going on a tour soon that starts in New York and whilst she is loving it I am dreading it because that means I wont be able to hang around with Simon for a while. I'm gonna have to try and find a new way to get out of the house. I'm already going to the concert in New York to get out the house because Simon has free tickets seeing as it is his band that is playing. He gave me two backstage passes and one is meant for my brother but I was never going to invite him so in a split second decision I decided to invite Izzy instead, Simon wouldn't mind.

We get out the car in front of Izzy's house which technically shouldn't be called a house but a mansion instead."... would die for the chance to meet them they are my favourite band ever.." she just kept going and I'm getting bored waiting for her to pause so I decide to interrupt her instead.

"Hey Iz, if you want to go so bad you can go with me." that shuts her up and I swear we don't even need to be in a cartoon her eyes are already popping out of her head and she's just staring at me in utter disbelief. We stand there for like another minute and then Izzy does this really high pitched squeal and jumping up and down saying," ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod." over and over again.

When she finally calms down she grabs we in a massive bear hug that cuts of my Oxygen and squishes my stomach and I yelp in pain. Thankfully she mistook it for shock instead of pain and lets me go smiling and looking a little bit insane. "Oh god, thank you so much that would be my dream go true only thing that would make it better is if we could go back stage and meet them that would be amaz..."

I cut her off before she can keep going because if she starts up again I don't think I could ever get a word in," I do have backstage passes so you can meet the band as well."

This set off another round of jumping and squealing that lasted a lot longer and the people walking nearby looked at Izzy as if she were a mental patient and I couldn't help but laugh as Izzy went on and on, dragging me inside and going right back into fangirl mode saying all the facts she can remember about the band and I had to correct her on a few Simon facts that she got wrong but that didn't bother her or slow her down at all.

We are sitting in her room and she starts blasting their music over her massive speaker that's in the corner and shows me her little dance routines for them and I can't help but laugh and join in. Of course I know all the original dances because I have been taking dance for ten years every Saturday and sometimes I help Simon out when he gets confused. We just spend hours doing this and when I do one of the moves from Simon's new dance we collapse in a fit of giggles on the floor because honestly it is a ridiculous move and I have no idea what the choreographer thought he was doing when he added it to the dance, the particular move wasn't for simon but the backup dancers. Simon doesn't actually do many moves cause he has to play his music but when they have things like drum solo's and stuff like that they try and get him to dance which is really a bad choice because he is so bad at it.

Bang! Bang! Bang! I freeze stop laughing immediately causing Iz to give me a weird look but I couldn't help it, it was an automatic reflex from living in the same house as Jon because that Knock just always scares the shit out of me when I don't know what he could want. Izzy gets up and walks to the door whilst I get up and walk over to one of Izzy's bean bag chairs and sit down in it before she opens the door.

A little boy is on the over side Hold a book and looking really annoyed and my guess is it has something to do with the music still blasting from the must be Izzy's other brother Max she was telling me about. " Would you turn that down already! No one wants to listen to your girly music." Yup I was right.

" Oh come on Max cheer up and have a little fun, you don't need to read your comic all the time." Izzy whined. "Come in and dance with me and Clary!"

Max look sceptical like he though Izzy was playing a trick on him and he finally glanced at me noticing Iz wasn't alone." Sure okay that would be fun." So that's how I met Max as we danced stupidly to Izzy's music and just had a laugh. It didn't last long because again banging came to the door and this time Jace was on the other side looking livid. He look at Max and me laughing on the floor and scowled, jeez what's his problem." Max I sent you up here half an hour ago to turn off the music not to join them and whatever they are doing!" This made Max look sheepish and that kind of annoyed me he shouldn't shout at his brother just because he didn't come and do something himself.

"Well you were clearly so bothered that it took you half an hour to come up and tell us yourself, so don't blame Max for having fun because you were to lazy to come and tell us yourself. Now if you don't mind your ruining my fun so leave." And with that I stomped over to the door where a shocked Izzy stood and swung the door shut in Jace's face. Izzy finally reacts and burst into laughter along with Max and me a few seconds later. To make a point I also turn up the music which just makes little Max giggle even more and I can't help but laugh because it felt good to stand up for Max.

Eventually we turn of the music and Max leaves us because apparently "pretty little liars is too girly" for him, although I don't think threats are particularly girly but okay. We are halfway through the second episode when I feel my eyes droop and within no time I fall asleep.

.~.

I wake up and its dark outside and when I fish out my phone I see that its dead which can't be good. Izzy is on her bed fast asleep and I don't want to wake her up so I quietly walk across the room and open the door. I walk all the way down stairs as quietly as I can but apparently not quite enough."What are you doing?" I jump at the sound of his voice I didn't expect anyone to be up although I don't really know what time it is but I think it's late.

"Leaving." I start walking again but stop after a second and turn back around to face Jace."What time is it?"

"Well its about 12:30 already so why don't you just stay here." I start to panic when he told me how late it is, I'm going to be in so much trouble.

"No I have to get home otherwise my dad will freak," Not that he already isn't going to do that when I get home but if I stay out all night that will be worse than not coming home. Learnt that lesson the hard way.

"Fine whatever have a nice drive home."

Now what I say next isn't the smartest thing I've done I should have just shut up and walked away because I ended up getting myself into bigger trouble because of it."Yeah its gonna be a lovely walk home" I mutter.

That seems to shock Jace and without saying a word he starts walking down the stairs instead of going to his room like he had started to do.

"Where are you going?" I ask hoping I don't already know the answer.

"To take you home you cant walk home at this time are you suicidal?"

"No just stupid apparently." I sigh and walk after him. "You don't have to do this and I'm kind of surprised you even offered with the whole music thing." I point out hoping he will decide against taking me.

"Doesn't matter if your not the most social person it's still dangerous to go out after dark by yourself and despite what my sister told you no doubt I can be a nice person, so quit complaining." and with that he walked out the door and into his car and I had no other option but to follow.

.~.

Jace's P.O.V

Clary totally confuses me first she said she has to go home but the closer we get to her house the more anxious she looks. I cant believe she was willing to walk home in the dark just so she didn't have to share a car ride with me, I know I can be jerk but I thought I was actually being nice to her today even when she beat me at running. I have no idea how she manage that and to do it so fast.

She gave me directions to her and that's about as much conversation as we had because every time I try and talk to her it seems like she's spaced out, lost in her own thought. She is kind of cute though with her fiery hair and small delicate figure, I still can't imagine a girl that size having enough guts to punch someone, she must have been really mad.

"So why are you so freaked out?" I ask trying to get her talk again. This time it seems to work as she snaps her head around and looks at me shocked as if she though she was hiding her emotion.

"I-I'm not freaked out." she's clearly lying and that's got me curious.

"Yes you are you've been nervously fiddling with your shirt since we started to drive and your lost in your thought and you've also been biting your lip." I smile as she stops fiddling with her shirt as if I hadn't already noticed,"I could go on but instead I'll just take the answer to my question."

She seems to pause before answering and I don't know if that's because she wasn't planning on telling me or she was coming up with another lie."I'm just going to get in a lot of trouble because I already broke a promise to my dad by going to your house in the first place and then I've broke another one by not getting home on time."

"Well why did you break your promise."

"I fell asleep so I didn't do it on purpose."

"Well tell that to your dad he won't be that mad that you fell asleep." God why is she so freaked out I know people get in trouble when they stay out late with boys but she was just with Izzy so it shouldn't be a problem.

She still doesn't seem convinced but she nods anyway and looks out the window again. We get to her house and I stop the car and I'm about to say something to her when her front door opens. A man in his 40's is standing at the door and when he catches a glimpse of me he seems to get really angry and I realise why she didn't want me to drive her now. I see someone standing behind the dad who must be Clary's brother and he looks just as angry so I know I should probably leave as soon as she gets out the car or things will get worse.

She gets out the car without saying a word and walks up to them with her head down like she's already guilty, that seems really strange to me. I start up the car and drive away looking in the review mirror and catching the dad shouting at Clary and I feel really bad for her. Then I felt quilt because me driving her home probably put the wrong idea in her fathers head which will just get her in even more trouble so I feel like crap the entire drive back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walk into my house and dad starts yelling straight away before I have a chance to even take off my shoes."What do you think your doing coming back at this time I told you I wanted you home to make dinner do you think it's acceptable to run around late at nigh with boy's and ignore what your dad what's? HUH DO YOU?" he's gone red in the face and as the words came out so did spit and I cringe at how mad he looks.

" I wasn't out late with boy's that was Izzy's brother he offered me a lift because Iz was asleep and otherwise I would have had to walk home in the dark. I'm sorry I didn't mean to stay out so late but I fell asleep and my phone died so I could call you and I'm so sorry dad." hoping and praying that was enough even though I know for a fact it wont be they are both really mad and even though I'm telling the truth they wont understand, they wont care.

"Isn't that convenient that your phone died give it here so I know your not lying." I hand it over straight away knowing if I hesitate he will think I'm lying and don't want to give him my phone; where as in real life I just know I wont get it back and I really wanted to keep that phone.

He checks the phone pressing every button to make sure it wont turn on and then he finally glances up at me drops the phone and crushes it under the boot he's wearing. I don't show how much it bothered me that he did that i stay with the same straight face on staring him in the eye knowing that if I look away he will see it as a sign of weakness and I don't him to know that little things like that really do affect me.

"Well then now its definitely not going to turn on, are you happy at what you made me do" I can smell the alcohol on his breath and I know I'm going to have another bruise tomorrow and I'll have to cover it well so I don't draw attention to myself.

"Why can't you be like Jonathan he doesn't do anything wrong or anything to annoy me like you do, why can you be like that?" Jon looks smug at that comment and I know exactly what he's going to say next.

"Dad I think she need's to be taught a lesson again because she is not behaving how she should." I shoot my brother a glare and that seem's to enrage him and I honestly couldn't care he always to say it doesn't he. Not that if he didn't say it, it wouldn't happen I would just have more time to prepare.

"Yes son I think she does need to taught a lesson." and with that he raises his hand and punches me right in the face. I scream out as I taste blood in my mouth and I fall to the floor banging my head, causing my vision to go blurry. I close my eyes as my dad yells at me to move and get up but I can my head is spinning and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I then feel his boot connect with my back, then a foot connect with my stomach and I don't know if its Jon or dad who kicked me last. They kick again and again and I scream out in pain which just cause them to kick harder. I tried to get up but I hurt all over they stopped kicking me and instead were stomping on my arms and legs making it worse than they ever had made it before. I roll over and sick up some blood which finally knocks some sense into them as they stomp their attack realizing they probably went to far but neither of them will take me to the hospital they would be to scared to.

They start having a hushed conversation so i cant hear but I cant hear anything over the ringing in my ear. Not that I care what they are saying I'm to busy try not to scream again from the pain, but no matter how hard I try little whimpers escape as tears flow down my cheek soaking the floor some more.

I feel someone lift me off the ground and carry me upstairs which is a change; they normally just leave me where i was to pick myself up I must be in really bad condition then. He sets me down on my bed and walks out, not even checking to see if was fine. I shouldn't be surprised but they just seriously beat me and all they are going to do is leave me in my room, god I cant deal with this. My eye lids start to droop and I don't have the energy to keep them open, I know your supposed to but I just cant. At least it would give me a little satisfaction if they went to jail over my murder then they couldn't do this to anyone.

.~.

Jace's P.O.V

I'm woke up by someone hitting me over and over and I know for a fact it will be Izzy. I groan and roll over to face her but before I can get a word in she starts talking a million miles an hour. "Did you give Clary a ride home, Alec said he didn't so I know that your the only person that could have, so please tell me if you did because I'm freaking out. My calls are going straight to voice mail and I thinks she'e dead because if she walked home last night she could have been mugged. Please, please tell me you took her home, please." I wait to see if she's finished and after a few seconds of her wide eyes just staring at me it's clear she is done.

" Yes I gave her a lift home, you don't have to worry and she probably just has he phone switched off. So now you can leave and let me sleep, okay?" I start to roll over when she grabs me again.

"No not okay! Why didn't you tell me you took her home I have been scared for the last hour wondering if she was fine and feeling guilty that I fell asleep and couldn't take her home you ass!" she hits me and move back before she can do it again.

" Okay, okay enough. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up so why I didn't say anything."

"Okay thank you for taking her home I know you didn't have to do that and it was nice of you so thanks."

I smile at her and roll over only to be interrupted by my alarm clock going off. I groan and stand up knowing it was time to get ready but not liking how I got hardly any sleep last nigh. I shower and get changed, then head down stairs for breakfast where Izzy is standing at the stove making eggs and I cringe, one bite of her eggs and I would be home sick for a week; so I just grabbed an orange and raced out the door before she tried to give me any eggs.

I make it to school on time and catch up to Jordan who is talking to some blond kid that I cant recognise as his back is turned to me. " Hey Jordan." I call as i approach and the blond person looks over his shoulder at me and my smile immediately fades as I recognise him as Clary's brother; who by the look on his face clearly remembers me.

" Hey man, this is Jonathan he's that new girl Clary's brother he's in some of my lessons, Jon this is Jace." he said clearly not catching that Jonathan doesn't really like me that much.

I was about to say something but Jonathan beat me to it. "Yes I know who he is after he dropped my sister of at our house after midnight." the smile on his face was anything but warm and I need to make sure he understands I was just helping out his sister. By the look on Jordan's face though he is loving it.

"Hey man I was just dropping her off because Iz fell asleep." I said hoping he would believe me. By the look on his face he didn't and I didn't really want to stay around and get into a fight with him over something I hadn't even done." So I will see you later Jordan have to get to class" and I walk out of there as fast as I can knowing fine well Jordan is going to make a ton of jokes about this later.

.~.

Clary P.O.V

I wake up at eleven feel like shit. Everywhere hurts and I'm honestly surprised I woke up. One thing for sure is I'm not going to be able to go to school for a while which isn't going to be suspicious at all.I groan and roll over noticing something on the side of my desk. I try and teach over for it but it hurts like hell. It must have taken me ages to finally get a hold of it and by then i was panting with the effort. I slowly bring it back to notice its a new phone. It has a posted note on the screen saying,"I got you this, it was better than your last phone. The sim card is inside and you only have to set it up." It definitely was a better phone. Before I just had a Samsung but this that I was holding was a brand new rose gold Iphone 6! I must really look like crap for him to spend that much money on me.

I lean back down and put the phone to the side I will get it started later because I'm already drifting back into sleep.

.~.

Jace's P.O.V

I get to the table where Izzy's legs are bouncing up and down over and over again and I wonder what's wrong now. I sit down next to her and she whip's her head up straight away and when she see's it is me she look's disappointed and I feel a little offended."What's wrong with you?" I ask her knowing it has to be something.

"Clary isn't in today." she blurts almost immediately and that confuses me even more. She seemed fine yesterday , not at all ill and I know why Izzy is freaking out.

"She's probably ill and asleep that's why she wont be answering you calls." I say but it doesn't seem to reassure Izzy who just brings her pone from her lap to my ear and I hear Clary's voice mail pick up.

" If she were ill she would still have a charger and her phone would be on!"

"Honestly Iz just calm down, she is obviously fine i saw her brother this morning and he wasn't freaking out so she will just be ill." That finally calms her down but sadly has sparks Jordan's interest and the mention of Jonathan.

"Yeah that was a delightful conversation that you ran away from" he smirked and I just narrow my eyes at him and shovel some food into my mouth.

"Why did you run away from a conversation with her brother?" great now Izzy is interested again which isn't good for me. Luckily I don't have to reply though because Jordan is more than happy to fill her in on my conversation with Jon.

" Oh no reason other than that Jon totally believes you slept with his sister." there is an evil glint in his eye and I know he is enjoying this way to much.

"Why would he think that?" Then turning to me she said."What did you do!?"

"Nothing all I did was drop her off at her house I swear I don't know why he thought I slept with her."

"Oh maybe its the fact that you dropped her off after midnight." Jordan offered helpfully and I groan he is so going to make this into something it's not just to annoy me.

"I told you Iz fell asleep and I had to take her home because if I didn't she was going to walk home in the dark and I'm not a douche so I offered her a lift." I say,"So can you drop it please."

I didn't think he was going to drop it but surprisingly he did, he only gave me a quick little grin and that was it. Because that conversation was over Izzy started a new one up about a band saying how Clary had backstage tickets and offered her to go. I zoned out after that knowing she would go on about it all lunch. The only other thing I said was telling Izzy where Clary lived because she intended to go after school to check and see if she was okay.

.~.

Clary's P.O.V

I'm woken up by a knock at the door downstairs and I look at the clock on the far wall seeing that school has finished and its probably Jon just forgetting his keys. I hear Valentine walking toward the door and unlocking it. But instead of my brother I hear a chirpy voice asking if they can come and see me and ice fills my veins. I know dad wont be stupid enough to let them up but I also know he has probably had a few drinks and might not be the nicest person to Izzy.

"Sorry my dear, but who are you?" he asks sounding sober which is a miracle, he must have been to work today.

" Oh I'm Clary's friend Isabel that she hung out with yesterday, sorry that I couldn't drive her home I fell asleep." maybe now dad will believe me but its a little to late.

"Oh no honestly it was fine, I was just worried for her she hadn't been answering her phone and it no bother I'm glad that your brother dropped her off."

"Okay, great. Can I go and see Clary? I Just want to see if she's all right she seemed fine yesterday.

"Oh yes she is all right just a bit poorly and I wouldn't want you to catch it so it's probably best if you don't go and see her." I breath a sigh of relief thank god he was such a good actor because I just know by now he will be very annoyed even though she hasn't done anything wrong but ask to see her friend.

"Oh!" Izzy sounds surprised but she wouldn't be if she knew the real dad."Yeah I completely understand. Would you get her to call me please just so i can make sure she's fine."

I expected dad to get grumpy at that but he just says that he will in a cheery voice and shuts the door. I take this opportunity to set up my phone to see how many calls Simon no doubt rang.

23 calls from simon and 18 texts but what's more surprising are the 43 missed calls from Izzy 89 text messages and 22 voice mails. She must have been worried. I know why Simon would have rang he gets back to New York today and is expecting us to go out so i ring him first and he answers straight away.

"It's about time Clary I've rang you so many times what were you doing?" he says in one big gush before I even had a chance to say hello.

I smile at how worried he sounds but straight away wince after it hurt to smile." I'm sorry I was asleep I feel like crap and I cant get out of bed. I'll not be able to come and see you today I'm so sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you I can't be mad at you for being ill you can't help it. I will just have to see you another day."he sounds sad about that last part and I silently curse my dad for doing this.

"Yeah we will oh and by the way I wont be brining my brother to your concert I'm bringing one of my new friends from school Izzy."

This seems to surprise him."Friends! Did I hear plural you better not be replacing me." I could tell that he was joking straight away even though he tried to make it sound serious.

"Ha ha very funny. No of course not no one could replace you rat face." I said his little nick name just to bug him cause I know how much he hates the childhood nick name I gave him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever how many are there of your new friends may I ask?"

"Well there is Maia, Jordan, Izzy, Alec, Magnus and Jace. So that's six new friends aren't I miss social now"

That gets a laugh out of him and I smile at that again causing my face pain. " Well then." he said," I guess I'm just gonna have to give you five more tickets then so all of them can come and see my amazing performance." now that was a way to shock someone and Simon can clearly tell by the silence I have no idea what to say and he starts laughing." yes I know I'm an amazing friend and you will worship the ground I walk on forever."

I'm finally snapped out of my daze."Well I wouldn't say I would worship you but you will definitely get a thank you." I say smiling again totally ignoring the pain because I'm just to happy to care. This what I love about Simon he can always make me feel better no matter what crap I'm going through. " So thank you for making one of my most crappiest days happy."

" It's all right Clary you know I'll do anything to cheer you up. But sadly I have to go because I have practice in like five minutes and I'm still not ready. I will give you the tickets the next time I see you okay?"

"Sounds perfect thank you Simon." and after saying goodbye he hung up and I just sat there feeling happy that I had such an amazing best friend.

Next I rang Izzy who sounded relieved to hear that I wasn't dead. I told her that as get well soon gift I had gotten more backstage passes to the concert and could take everyone and as expected she went crazy which made me laugh, which lead to a coughing fit, which brought with it great pain. I didn't talk long and Izzy seemed to understand saying I needed to rest and get strong. So as soon as i got of the phone I fell into a deep sleep.

.~.

Jace's P.O.V

When Izzy came home from Clary's she didn't seem happy instead she flopped down next to me and sighed very dramatically and when I ignored her she took the remote off me paused what I was watching and sighed again. Reluctantly I turned to Izzy and asked her what her problem was.

"Well I drove all the way over to her house and when I got there I got there her dad wouldn't even let me me in how weird is that!"she ranted

"It's not weird Izzy some people don't like their friends seeing them when they are sick so it's perfectly all right for him to tell you to leave and I'm sure she will call you later."

"Fine your probably right" She huffed and un-paused my programme.

"I know I am." I say because I know it bugs her when I'm cocky. But a little while later I was proven right when the phone rang and it was Clary so I just gave mu sister the 'told you so look' she likes to call it and pay her little attention. Until she starts going insane screaming and jumping everywhere and I can understand a word she is saying and have no idea how Clary is responding to her mad chatter. Eventually she get off the phone and I have to ask her why she had a mini fit just now.

"Well because Clary is totally amazing not only did she invite me to go with her to the mortal instrument concert but now she is inviting everyone. Apparently the tickets were a get well present so now we can all go how amazing is that!" She said all that without stopping for a single breath and I'm kind of outstanded at the fact that Clary was inviting us all.

"Really she's inviting all of us? Magnus,Alec,Jordan and Maia as well as us?"

"Yes, oh my god it's going to be amazing"

"Isn't that like really expensive though having backstage passes for all of us."

"Yes but they were a present she didn't pay for Jace cant you just be happy please."

"I am happy Iz just shocked, who bought her the tickets?"

That seemed to have finally stumped Izzy."I don't know probably her dad." and she leaves it at that before she starts her squealing again and her silly little happy dance and she runs upstairs to tell Alec the news.

 **Thank you for the comments I have already had and i would appreciate any more comments and ideas of what to do next. It would mean a lot if you could leave a comment even if it isn't praise so thank you xx**

 **I don't own the characters just the plot. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Its been a week since I've been to school and almost all the bruises are gone. It Tuesday now and I'm still not going in to school instead I'm taking one last Sick day then I'm going to Simon's to talk and get the tickets for this Fridays concert. Izzy has called me everyday still freaking that I'm not back in school and I tell her that I am fine which she totally doesn't believe seeing as I did stay off school for an entire week, my first week. I've also been getting texts and calls from everyone else to see how I am and thanking me for the tickets which i tell them was nothing as they gush over the phone about how exited they are.

I stay in my room all day but then when it hit's three and I get ready grab my keys and head down the stairs onto my bike and drive away having left a note for my dad saying where I was going. It takes me about half an hour to get there but it was totally worth it to get to see Simon.

"Hey rat face how are you doing!" I yell over the bands Music and I hear Simon groan as everyone else laughs. " You seriously have to stop calling me that."

"No were would be the fun in that?" I laugh and know fine well that I will have the band calling him rat face again.

" When they finish the music they all come over and say hi. I'm not as close to them as I am with Simon but I still have known them for a long time so its good to catch up seeing how I haven't seen them in weeks along with Simon.

Later on after about a few hours Simon wonders of to get something and when he comes back I realise its the tickets and I hug him really hard saying thank you over and over again. He just laughs and says it was nothing like I had told my other friends and we continued watching Star wars because it was mine and Si's favourite no matter how many times we have watch it.

"Oh I feel like I should warn you that my friend Izzy. She is like supper obsessed with all you guys and she is really chatty and she will totally freak out when she finds out I know you." I say when the movie ends.

Simon just laughs and says,"Still pulling that trick where you pretend not to know me to freak everyone out?" he asked and I just grinned and told him," You bet I am the looks on peoples faces is priceless I'm not giving that up no way." I laugh and he laughs along with me knowing that he loves seeing the shocked faces just as much as I do.

I leave his around seven and get home make the tea and go to bed without talking to either Valentine or Jon which doesn't bother them because they haven't said a word to me since it happened. I go to sleep peacefully and happily knowing tomorrow will be a good day even though I have to suffer through some bad lessons.

.~.

I walk into Art the next day and I am immediately attacked by Izzy who gives me the biggest hug ever and it actually stops me breathing for a few seconds. I start to panic but Izzy doesn't notice as she lets go and starts talking a million miles an hour about how worried everyone was getting about me. I just laughed trying to masc my panic and it works as she continues on talking about everything that has happened even though I have already herd it from both Maia and herself before over the phone.

After art I grab my dinner which is an orange and a bottle of water and head to the table where everyone there greets me with a warm hug and smile saying how worried they were and they are glad to see I'm back. Then I listen to Magnus for the rest of lunch talking about what he is going to wear and saying that he was going to do my make-up and everything for me and I just laughed at all his ideas because most of them involve sparkles and glitter and the others were just sparkles or just glitter. Izzy went on and on about the band members talking about Simon the most and I had to suppress a laugh when she was going on about how cute he is, because she was clearly obsessed and I would have to warn Si. Jace and Jordan were talking about some football game coming up and how they were going to play in it which I didn't pay much attention to because i have no idea how to play football, even though my brother plays and talks to my dad about it. It was a very fun and hectic lunch trying to hear two conversation at the same time but it was all right and I really did enjoy myself.

.~.

Jace's P.O.V

Clary came in today looking perfectly fine which was good because now everyone could stop worrying, mainly Izzy. She talked a lot with Izzy at lunch about the band and I still couldn't believe she was taking all of us but she acted like it was nothing.

In PE we were running again, and I found myself running faster trying to keep up with Clary but it was no use she still manage to over take me a bunch of times. But every time she would pass by I would find myself staring at her bum so that was a nice view. She finished ahead of me by like ten minutes again and when I flopped down next to her panting I noticed she was grinning. She clearly loved being able to beat me by such a large amount of time even after being off ill for a week.

"Seriously how do you do it I'm dead and you look like you haven't even broke a sweat." I chugged down some water and offer some to Clary who gladly accepted drinking even more than I had.

"It's just a talent," she says finally done with the water and I cant help but laugh. "I don't break a sweat because that was nothing I've ran since forever and do a lot of sport so I'm used to it." she sounds really happy about that and I'm kind of jealous that she can do it because I have been playing football for years and that still affects me.

I decide to change the subject."So were did you get the tickets from." I ask still curious who gave her them.

"They were a present to cheer me up when I was ill and it worked." she smiled as if she were picturing the moment.

" I mean't who gave you them."

"Oh" she looks like she doesn't know how to answer but eventually she does." My best friend gave me them he knows how much I love them and when he found out I was taking Izzy as well he gave me more tickets for the rest of you guys he is really sweet like that." she said that really happily and for some reason a weird feeling unfurled in my belly and I couldn't understand why.

"Wow really you best friend did that for you and he isn't even going that's one generous person the tickets must have cost him a fortune."

"He is going as well you can meet him when we get there, I think Izzy is going to just love him" she said that last part with a devilish grin on her face and i wonder what she means by that but before I can ask the bell goes and she jumps up and heads to the changing rooms.

.~.

When I get home Izzy is already there with Clary and they are watching pretty little liars which for a chick programme isn't actually that bad. I go to the kitchen and make a snack and head back and sit with them.

"Oh my god, do you watch pretty little liars." I can hear her mocking tone and I smile at the fact that other than my sister no other girl actually makes fun of me, I find it funny that the one other girl is so much smaller than me and doesn't even care.

" Not by choice I just know that if I turn over the channel Izzy will hit me." I smile and laugh when Izzy grins and said, "You bet I would." and then goes to steal my popcorn. Clary is laughing and my smile widens she has such a nice laugh... and why the hell am I thinking like this. I Shake my head trying to clear the thought away.

"I bet you secretly like it otherwise you could go to your room instead and not watch this." she smiled as if she had caught me but Izzy has said that so many times I already know my answer.

"Well I could but seeing as I had PE last lesson I don't want to have to walk all the way up stairs and then you wouldn't be in the presence of my beautiful face so really I'm doing you a favour." She snorts at that part and I cant help but smirk. She turns back to face the TV and so do I, not reacting quick enough when she manages to steal some of my 's sneaky.

Throughout the whole program Iz talks about people in our school and Clary and I try to keep up whilst watching the program which Izzy seems to have lost interest in and instead really wants to tell Clary about the gossip going around and then she starts talking about the band again and when she is talking about how hot Simon was I notice Clary rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but laugh and that earned me an evil glare which made Clary laugh.

"Honestly you two," Iz starts to complain," he is so hot I don't know how you cant see it."

"I don't know Iz," I say," he looks sort of like a rat to me." and once I finished saying that Clary starts laughing even harder and I join in whilst Izzy sits and glares at us. Clary is in tears she laughing so hard and it must be to do with the daggers my sister is pointing at us because what I said wasn't that funny unless there was some inside joke I missed. Clary finally settles down after a few minutes and starts eating my popcorn and I just let her which earns me a strange look from Izzy because she knows I never share my food. I honestly don't know why I was sharing.

Clary goes home some time later after getting a phone call from her dad probably wondering were she is. Izzy and I are still in the living room when she turns to me and says. "You like Clary don't you." she didn't even say it as a a question it was like a statement an already know fact.

"Yeah she's fun to hang around with." I say knowing fine well that Iz didn't mean like a friend but I wasn't like that I'm known to be a player and I'm fine with that.

" That's not what I mean, and you know it." she said accusation woven into her voice.

" I know but what would make you think I like Clary like that?" I ask curious.

" Well its just the way you two talk back and forth between you and how you were laughing and joking with her. You kept staring at her and you let her have some of your food and you won't even let Max have any of your food and we know you love him the most." I smile at that last part I find it funny when she says that when in truth I love them all the same.

"Well Iz that is what you do with your friends." I say it as if I'm talking talking to a child because it really annoys her when I am condescending like that.

"Yes I know ass-hole but that's not what you do with friends you almost chopped off Jordan's hand the one time he managed to touch some of your food." she said and she knows she is right cause that actually happened.

"Well I was just being nice I doubt she would have been every happy if I slapped her hand away like I do with you." I say whilst turning back to the TV indicating the conversation is over. But Iz clearly didn't get that because she started singing that child song she used to love when she was little.

"Clary and Jace sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First come love then comes marriage then comes ... ouch!" she squealed as I hit her she knows I hate that song and I used to do the same thing when I was little as well so she shouldn't be surprised. So she leans back rubbing her arm glaring at me whilst I chuckle take the remote and put my tv show.

.~.

It's later at night and I decide to text Clary because I'm bored and I want to know if she got home safe.

Hey Clary did you get home safe?-J

I wait a little while for a response. She doesn't text back after ten minutes and I think she is ignoring me but then a message comes through and I feel relieved. That's new I normally don't care if a girl replies.

Hey yes I did thank you.-C

What are you doing?-J

Just sketching why?-C

I didn't know you could draw.-J

I can and I am very good :)-C

I laughed at this I didn't expect Clary to be the kind of person who would show off but i guess it is better than the people that pretend they aren't any good to get more attention. God those people get on my nerves.

I will have to see you art sometime if your are so amazing at it ;)-J

No you can't sorry I keep it to myself.-C

Why if your good you should show it off!-J

I don't like to sorry.-C

:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(-J

What are you doing?-C

We continued talking from there until it was like one in the morning and I could tell she was getting tired because the reply's to my messages kept getting a bigger and bigger time gap. So I finally said goodnight to her and I fell asleep thinking about her and our conversation that we had.

 **Thank you for the lovely comments and I can't wait for the reveal either I still don't know how I am going to do it but hopefully I do it well, fingers crossed. I am sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes I make I will try my hardest to keep them to a minimal. Also if you could continue leaving comments that would be great and please give me any ideas on how to go from here it would really be appreciated so thank you xx.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's Friday and everyone is exited, but me I'm exited for a different reason. I can't wait to freak out my friends when they realise I know the band and I can't believe I almost ruined the surprise the other day when I was talking to Jace about my best friend. I'm glad he didn't ask any more questions though because it would seem weird if I was unwilling to talk about my best friend when really I just wouldn't want to ruin the surprise because it's always funny for me and the band to see the shocked faces.

It's after school and everyone is at Izzy's house and Magnus keeps trying to put glitter on me which I don't want. I do however let him do my make-up because after seeing him doing Izzy's, I saw how amazing he made her look (not that she isn't pretty without her make-up) and I'm now standing in my white jeans and ruffly belly top with my hair tied up for a change because I have no bruises or marks to hide and I have cherry red lips and smoky eyes and I look completely different it's unbelievable and I love it so much. I do a little squeal and hug Magnus and tell him he's a genius which he just replied to "I know". I am standing there smiling when Izzy comes back and sees me and says," Wow you look awesome, great job Magnus." Magnus did a little bow and we laughed and left Izzy's bedroom because it was almost time to go. I had the tickets in my bag and when I got downstairs I hand them out and everyone was so exited even Jace who I wouldn't have thought would have been that bothered by this. He is wearing jeans and a top with the band logo on it and I'm completely surprised that he owns that top. He catches me looking at him and I smile and turn away blood rushing to my cheeks in embarrassment that he caught me staring at him.

We all leave Izzy's and because there are seven of us two of us had to go in a different vehicle and because Izzy wasn't scared of my bike we had decided that we would go on that to the concert whilst everyone else went in Jace's car. It took about an hour to get there and when we finally did we all spent five minutes looking for a good parking spot. We walked up to the side of the building were a door said, 'backstage passes and staff only'. I walked in and saw that the band was already out in the area but none of them noticed me and my friends come in because they were all turned away; so I decided to get their attention myself.

"YO RAT FACE!" I yelled over to Simon and all my friends behind me gasped as Simon's head whipped around and the rest of the band started to laugh. My friends jaw's had dropped unbelieving that I had said that to the band and I think Izzy's reaction was the best because her mouth just kept going up and down like a fish and I couldn't help it I started to laugh at them. I walked over to Simon and gave him a big hug with a kiss on the cheek to go with it. That seemed to confuse my friends even more and I couldn't help it and as if me and Simon had the same thought we both got are Phones out at the same time and took a picture of our confused friends. " This ones a keeper" Simon said and I laughed because every time we did this we would add another picture to the collection. So far we had ten not including the new one so I guess now we have eleven.

Jace was the first person that was able to react." What the hell is going on?" he asked. The whole band was next to me by now giving me hugs and I turned to my friends and said, " Guys this is my Best friend Simon he is the one that gave us the tickets." I say to them pointing to Simon who is right next to me, not that they didn't know who he already was.

"Nice to meet you. And thanks for coming it's nice to see the friends Clary try's to replace me with but she knows she will sadly fail because I'm just to awesome." I snort at that because he knows fine well I would never call him awesome even though he is.

Everyone seems to have snapped out of there daze and there all looking at me with shock and I cant help but let the grin spread across my face." You know you guys can talk so you can talk to the band." I say making my grin spread wider as everyone's cheeks go red.

Iz finally starts talking looking at me as she squeals, "You know the band and you did't tell me!" I just started to laugh and Simon laughed as well we had done this so many times and that was what most people said. "Yeah sorry she didn't saying anything to you but it's kind of a tradition of ours to see if we can surprise Clary's friends and by the way you have had the most fun reaction yet so thank you." Simon finished still laughing and the rest of the band muttered agreements with Simon. " Okay so are we forgiven?" I ask hopefully as I am still taking in the faces of my friends who cant seem to get the surprised look to stay off of their faces for long.

Izzy jumps up and down and runs up to me giving me a big hug and I'm totally shocked and so is Simon no one has ever hugged me after I pulled this stunt on them and I am more than surprised and not enjoying it as she is cutting off my oxygen again causing me to panic and Simon can see that so he slowly pry's off Izzy's hand from me. " Yes your forgiven! This is amazing!" she practically shouts the sentences and finally everyone else seems to get over the fact that I know the band and start talking again. I stand back from the rest of them as the band is bombarded with questions from Iz and just normal conversation from the rest. I'm sitting on one of the couches when Jace sit's down next to me. I look up and smile at him.

" I get why you laughed so hard at me calling Simon a rat the other day now." he said and I gave a little chuckle at the memory. " Yeah you didn't know it but I have been calling him rat face since we were like five and he hates it." I chuckle again at my memory of the first time I called him that.

" I thought you had just gone crazy when you shouted that out but when the band started laughing I honestly didn't know what to think. It was kind of funny though I can see why you like to pull this stunt." he says laughing a small rumble that seems to vibrate through his chest.

I laugh."Yeah me and Si love it we take a picture every time and we have a little collection, you are number eleven by the way."

"You've done this eleven times no way. How have you done it that much?"

"Well I'm always moving school and it just so happens that I've been in thirteen different schools just this year so it's pretty easy to pull the stunt. Most of the time I just crash a practice with my friends and they have sort of similar reactions to the one's you guys have and we take a photo. Its priceless." I sigh at the memories.

"You've been to 13 schools just this year! What do you do to get kicked out so much." he asks looking actually curious and I grin no one ever believes me when I tell them.

"Well the first time I was kicked out instead of my dad just moving me was because I blew up a toilet." I laugh at the shocked expression on his face; that same expression everyone gives me when they find out. " It wasn't really supposed to blow up, me and my friends were just playing a prank that went wrong. I took the blame and they kicked me out the school." I still remember my punishment for that I was starved for three day's and wasn't aloud out of my room." Other times it was mainly to do with me punching someone sticking up either for myself or the people that couldn't." I tend to do that because I know what it feels like to not be able to stand up for yourself so I don't really care if I have to punch a couple of the popular bitches that bully everyone else, I would never tell anyone that's why I do it though.

He looks at me totally out standed and I can't help but laugh people think it must take guts for me to do these things but really I'm just impulsive and I can't help it. Then before he can get a word in the band announce that it's time for the show and I get up and make my way out into the crowd shortly followed by my friends.

As the music is playing we take so many photos and videos of ourselves and the band and by the end of the night all my storage is almost gone with pictures of me dancing and laugh and singing with my friends. I mostly danced with Magnus the whole night he was an amazing dancer and it was extremely funny when we tried to copy the dancers on stage but we tripped over Alec and collapsed onto the floor in a fit of giggles. When I wasn't dancing with Magnus I danced and talked with Jace and Izzy who seemed to have gone into complete fan girl mode over the music.

After going backstage again I whispered for Simon to give his phone number to Izzy and he winked at me before going towards Izzy and starting a conversation and I started laughing to myself knowing that Iz is going to have a fit. I turn to see Jace grinning behind me, clearly he heard my conversation with Simon.

"You know that Iz might embarrass herself by going completely insane when she gets his number right?" he raised an eyebrow at me and I burst out laughing.

" I'm sorry I'm his wing man I have to tell him when he can get a date with a girl it's because I'm his best friend and I'm truly sorry if I do embarrassed your sister, truly" I say with a smirk and turn back around waiting for the moment he gives her his phone number.

" You know it's kind of cruel that your doing this and it's even worse when you watch it happen." he whispered in my ear and I turn around coming face to face with Jace, our lips millimetres apart. I smile and stare up into his eyes biting on my lip,"Well I'm not very nice."

He laughed and pulled me away from my perfect viewing point and I give a little scowl which just made him laugh even more. " I'm saving Iz some more pain because you would probably film it." he said clearly joking and a smile spreads across my face. " Okay I'm not the nicest person but even I wouldn't do that, not to Izzy anyway."

We end up back on the couch we were on before and Jace turns to me the light sparkling in his eye and reflecting off his blond hair highlighting his features and I can't help but notice how handsome he looks." You were a real good dancer out there tonight." he said giving me a complement causing my cheeks to burn as he continued to stare.

"Yeah well I am a dancer and I help Simon with his dance moves and stuff so I know most of the routines, almost all of them but I still can get the last one right it has some tricky moves in it that just look totally ridiculous so I refuse to try and do them in public." I tell him smiling at the amusement I see flicker across his face. I hear a commotion over in the room and I turn to see Izzy and Maia giggling and squealing as Iz holds a piece of paper that must be Simon's phone number. I look and find Simon who is already staring at me and gives me a thumbs up and I burst out laughing. I feel Jace laughing beside me and know he has noticed the squealing Izzy in the corner.

"Well some of the moves you did were quite funny to watch as well. My favourite probably when you and Mags fell over Alec." He says with a smile and I just chuckle in response.

Later on I hop on my bike alone because Izzy decided she didn't like my bike any more and Simon being the gentlemen he is offered to take her home (haha). I start my bike and wave to my friends who all wave enthusiastically back at me and I set of to go straight home. I get to my house at around twelve and before I can even turn off the engine to my bike my dad and brother are out on the porch glaring at me. Damn the silent period was over.

"It's late." my father said in a gruff voice and I have no idea what his problem is I told him months ago that I was going to go to this thing with Si. "Why are you getting back so late?"

"Simon and his band stayed behind a little longer to talk to my friends and me. I told you I was going to be late today."

"You never said how late anything could have happened to you, how would I know?"

"I'm sorry I stayed out so late." I'm totally not and I know he won't believe me but oh well I still had a great night.

"Get in the house, Clary." again he doesn't sound happy so I do as he told me and instead of waiting to hear what he want's to say I walk upstairs and into my room. I lock the door for good measures but surprisingly there was no shouting or yelling so I just got changed and went to bed. Falling asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

.~.

The next morning I woke up before everyone else and got out the house and to the dance studio on time. I practised for hours, sometimes goofing off and doing the band's dances instead of my routine, which earned me a little round of applause from some of my dance friends. Then I went out and have some breakfast with them like I do every week and they tell me all the new stuff that's been going on and I talk about the concert. It was just a really good time.

I get back in the house around 12 knowing I will have to come home or I will get in trouble for not making them lunch. I get in the kitchen and start to make it even though both of them are still not up but I know they will expect me to wake them soon. I make them a spaghetti and bolognese sauce along with some home made chips and hope that will be good enough.

I go to my dads room first and wake him up. He didn't seem angry at me which was a good surprise so I decide to head over to my brothers room and try my luck with him. I knock on the door and walk in to see that he is already awake playing on his phone. "Dinner is ready for you when you want it." I say and I'm about to turn around when he says. "This is a pretty picture of you."

I freeze and look at the picture on the screen of me at the concert yesterday and it must have been taken when I wasn't looking because it was a picture of me standing really close to Jace biting my lip and it kind of looks like I'm teasing him, when in fact I had been trying really hard not to laugh. I look at Jon now who doesn't look happy at all and he turns the phone back around to look at it again." I thought you said you weren't going out with this Jace kid." he said raising an eyebrow at me but I remain calm, on the outside at least.

"I'm not I was just trying not to laugh at one of Izzy's freak outs that she kept having every five minutes." I say honestly and was proud when my voice didn't waver.

He walked over and past me and shut the door and I cringed on the inside hating were this was going."Really to me it just looks like my sister acting like a slut."he looks at the phone again. "Yep that's all I see, so why don't I make you look like even more of a slut." He said and started to grab for me but I jumped back saying no, not that he would stop. He kept grabbing at me and I kept jumping away trying to get to the door so I could get downstairs because even Jon wouldn't be this revolting in front of my dad. He saw what I was trying to do though and instead he blocked the exit and cut me off so I had no were else to go and he finally had a chance to grab me."Now, now you know I don't like to play games so that's gonna cost you," he hissed in my ear then he pinned me against the wall and started sucking the skin on my neck. I felt sick but I couldn't move no matter how hard I squirmed and tried to free my arms, it was no use he had me held to tight. He then moved onto my other side and moved my top to reveal my shoulder and started sucking the skin there as well. God he was repulsive. When he was finished he looked back up at me and said " There now you look like a true slut. Your precious Jace wouldn't want you now" And he punched me in the stomach and walked out the room. But before he closed the door he turned back and said, "Remember your mine and I am yours." With that he left making me feel even more sick than I already did. I hated when he said that I truly did.

I ran into my room when I herd him make it downstairs and I went into my own little private bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I had to get out the house but first I needed to cover up the marks he left on my skin, the bastard. I got out my make-up and started to apply it and once the marks were finally concealed and went into my room and changed out of my dance clothes, noticing a bruise already forming on my stomach, just great. I jogged down the stairs and called to dad that I was going to Izzy's and ran out the house and onto my bike before he could respond.

.~.

Izzy's P.O.V

Clary randomly stopped by the day after the concert and she looked a little shaken but I didn't press her to tell me what was wrong just like always instead, I try and make her feel better. We are sitting on the couch with Jace laughing and talking about yesterday and I think we finally managed to cheer her up and I felt really proud of myself. So I rewarded myself and started asking Clary like a million questions about Simon because now that I know she is his best friend I have just found the holy grail of answers. Jace is laughing at my questions and Clary is only answering a few of them saying she can't betray the 'bro code' or what ever that shouldn't even apply to her because she wasn't a dude but apparently it did because she was his best friend.

I've been bugging her for like an hour about him when Max comes running in with a drink in his hand trying to talk to Clary about his new Comic books whilst not watching where he was going and he tripped up and fell soaking Clary who seems totally shocked. I'm getting up and going over apologising to Clary when I notice a weird look on Jace's face when he is staring at her and I cant' tell what's caused it, until I look at her neck and see a few marks on her skin and I stop apologising immediately and focus on that. " Oh my god Clary is that a hicky on your neck!" I squeal and Clary's face drains of all colour and she freezes like she cant believe she got caught with a hicky on her. I walk straight up to her and rub the rest of the make-up off her neck and gasp." It is a hicky, who gave it to you? Do I know him? Was it last night? Oh my god do you have a boyfriend?" the last word came out as a squeal and I couldn't help myself but Clary look petrified and Jace look uncomfortable so he stood up and left. I would have to deal with that later.

" No I don't have a boyfriend Iz I would have told you if I did, anyway it doesn't matter have you called Simon yet?" she tried to change the conversation, I cant believe it!.

" No your not getting off that easily I will talk about me later I have to know who gave you that hicky!" I can tell she isn't happy but I don't really care at the minute I really need to know how this happened, and I need to know like right now.

"Fine, I will tell you but you cant tell anyone else." I look at her and nod like a million times I cant believe she is actually going to tell me I didn't actually think she would." Truth is I don't know how gave me the hicky." I gasp before she can continue. How could she not know! "It was just a dare at one of my brothers parties I got roped into a game with a bunch of guys and no way was I backing down so I did it. I was a little drunk and I couldn't remember who did it." she looks up at me sheepishly and I grin.

" Oh my god I cant believe you god that drunk you couldn't even remember who it was that's hilarious. When was this and why wasn't I invited to the party?" I pout feeling a little offended I wasn't there.

" The party was just yesterday when I got home my Dad wasn't in and I just started to drink. I kinda have a killer headache right now but I took some aspirin so it isn't to bad that's why I was all jittery when I came here." even though it made perfect sense -all of it- I still couldn't believe it for some reason. I know she is lying to me but I don't know what about and I don't have enough time to ask before she's asking me if she can borrow some clothes seeing as her's are drenched.

.~.

Jace's P.O.V

I stayed and listened to Clary's conversation with Izzy even when I left the room. I had felt a weird pull in my stomach and I was really uncomfortable sitting there when Clary was there with her hicky showing. I don't know what that says about me but I think Iz might be right I think I might actually have feelings for Clary. It wouldn't be to far stretched I mean she was beautiful and last night she had looked so amazing it was beyond words and I spent the night trying to talk to only her and I actually got jealous when she was dancing with Magnus! I got jealous of Magnus! That's just not normal behaviour for me. I hear her telling Izzy a story about the party she went to last night and no way do I believe it one bit. For a start the death glares her brother had been staring at me since we met showed that he would never let anyone go near his sister, even when drunk, and I doubt she doesn't remember who gave it to her, not even a drunk chick could forget that. But why would she lie about it I mean it's not like Izzy would be bothered it she had a boyfriend so she was clearly telling the truth about that part.

I hear Clary ask to borrow some clothes and Iz just says yeah and says she could use the shower in her room as well. I retreat into the Kitchen and wait for Clary to pass before I go in and see my sister.

"Hey Jace's are you all right?" she asked as soon as I walked in.

"Yeah sure why wouldn't I be?" I hadn't actually said to Izzy yet that I had feelings for Clary but she didn't need to be told to know that I did which was both a plus and a negative side to having a sibling who knows you so well.

"Don't pretend with me I saw the look on your face when you left the room, you clearly like her why not just admit it? It won't bother me if you do okay."

"Yeah I do like her but she clearly doesn't like me otherwise why would she let another guy give her a hicky." I ask feeling deflated and I flop onto the couch and look up into Izzy's surprised face. She clearly didn't think I was going to tell the truth and say I had feelings for Clary.

"Wow you caved pretty quickly. And anyway I know you were listening I know you heard what she said it was just for a dare. She could like you." I just give her a bland look and groan burying my face in my hands. "Honestly Jace don't give up I was watching you two last night you looked like such a cute couple and I know your right I don't believe her whole hicky story either but she obviously just didn't want to tell me who it was. She might have been embarrassed by who it was because she really was drunk when it happened." I look over at her and just nod. I don't believe it I just don't want Izzy to go on and on about it. She seems to take it as I agree with her because she looks smug when she sits down and starts surfing through the channel.

Then Max comes in looking totally confused and I ask him what is wrong and he said," Well I just saw Clary still covered in my juice running towards the front door. She look totally freaked as well and when I tried to ask her what was wrong she acted like she hadn't even heard me and just kept going." I look over and Izzy's wide eyes and the only thought I can form is , Oh crap!

.~.

Clary's P.O.V

I was on my way to the bathroom when I remembered I left my bag with my make up in the living room so I started back towards it but when I got there I herd Izzy and Jace talking. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but when I herd izzy say "You clearly like her." I just froze right on the spot. It couldn't possibly be her they are talking about. Then I hear the rest of the conversation and I start to freak out and I know I have to get out of here. I start running for the front door paying no attention to anything I pass and soon I'm out the door and headed toward my bike. I get on the bike and start it up leaving the house as fast as I can I cant deal with this, no way can I deal with it.

The words just keep going around and around in my head in a continuous cycle. To love is to destroy and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed.

 **I'm sorry for taking so long to write this but I have had so much work and test and Spanish revision and blah blah blah there all just excuses so I am truly sorry I know personally I hate to wait for things I am so Impatient it's unbelievable I seriously hate having to wait a full week for new Shadow hunters episodes and you are probably the same. God that program is so good isn't it ! Anyway got a little side tracked again I am so so sorry and I appreciate all the reviews they make my day that people actually like what I write although my English teacher doesn't based on my level but any way thank you so much and I would love to hear your opinions.**

 **ScorpioGirl20- yes Simon's band is famous I like it this way.**

 **ShadowhunterChase- I am sorry they didn't find out but maybe they could be close after Clary's little run away stunt.**

 **Debra Williams - I know I didn't put much detail into the concert and I'm sorry if I have disappointed you.**

 **Anyway thank you so much again I love reading the reviews so please send more and even some suggestions on what you guys would like to happen. Thank you so much.**


End file.
